Harleen Quinzel (Arkhamverse)
Harley Quinn was a member of Task Force X and during this period, she was in love with Deadshot. Biography ''Batman: Assault on Arkham Harley was released from Arkham Asylum into the custody of the Roosevelt halfway home for abused women after breaking off her relationship with Joker. There, she got in a dispute with one of the staff members over an episode of Looney Toons that ended in the woman getting her ear bitten off by Harley when she took her phone which resulted in Harley being immediately arrested, though rather than being sent to Arkham, she was released into Amanda Waller's custody. Amanda made Harley a semi-willing member of the Suicide Squad, guaranteeing her compliance using a high-explosive chip and tracker surgically implanted into her neck. Harley is intended to play a vital role in a suicide mission into Arkham Asylum, using her vast knowledge of the facility and it's security to guide the group, and to retrieve a memory drive belonging to The Riddler that contains vital information on every potential member of the Suicide Squad. Harley immediately makes her interest in fellow Squaddie Deadshot known, as well as her intense disinterest in Captain Boomerang whom is attracted to her, and is jealous of Deadshot constantly trying to show off throughout their mission. Once assembled, the Squad is dropped into Gotham City where they are to make contact with The Penguin who will supply the group with the arms necessary for the group to fight their way out if necessary. Harley's presence nearly botches the mission then and there due to the Penguin's intense hatred of the The Joker. However, Deadshot is able to spare the group, and more specifically her, by pointing out that simply killing them off would ruin Penguin's standing in the criminal underground, including his business. Later that night, Harley successfully seduces Deadshot resulting in a resounding sexual encounter. Harley is sent on a criminal rampage throughout Gotham in search of a doll she's been looking for where she is caught by Batman. When Batman fails to gleam any information from Harley regarding Joker's Dirty Bomb, she's released into police custody who take her to Arkham. Along the way, Deadshot takes out and replaces a guard, allowing him and Harley to infiltrate the prison under the guise of bringing Harley to her cell and sabotage a breaker box allowing the divided team to infiltrate the prison. Along the way, Harley spots Joker. Or rather, he spots her. Harley tries to ignore his taunts, but it doesn't work. Things quickly dissolve as Harley takes Deadshot's gun and uses it to shoot at Joker, which doesn't work as the glass is bulletproof, so she continues by taunting him then shooting through one of his air-holes into his cell, much to his surprise. Although it nearly kills him, she, unknowingly, damages a panel enough that he manages to break out later on. She tells him that they're over and that she has moved on, and has even found another guy. His response to that is an immediate frown and a growl. After another taunt from Harley asking if he was jealous, the guards come down to aid Deadshot whom they still thought was part of their staff, leaving a rather miffed Joker behind. Aside from their little encounter, Harley's portion of the plan is a success, allowing three more Squaddies to break in and together the three of them let King Shark in with all their equipment. The group sneaks into the monitoring room where they sabotage the cameras so that no one can know they are there. Afterwards, the group makes their way across Arkham on foot and get into a short fight with the Island's security forces whom they easily slaughter. Once inside the island's evidence room, Harley quickly reclaims her prized mallet while Killer Frost and King Shark get into a fight with Batman. Narrowly escaping the collapsing warehouse, the group discovers that Riddler's cane that is suppose to have the key card is empty. A later confrontation with Riddler reveals the real reason for their mission: for Killer Frost to kill Riddler to prevent the secret to dismantling the explosives in the Squaddies necks from getting out. Under Riddler's instruction, the group makes it to the medical center to make use of the electroshock equipment there. The group loses two more of it's members after Amanda detonates their bombs: King Shark, since his thick skin kept the electricity from reaching the bomb, and Black Spider since Batman switched places with him during the warehouse incident, meaning Spider was unable to deactivate his explosive. After escaping Batman, the group further dissolves when Harley reunites with an angry and jealous Joker whom wants to kill Deadshot, claiming that her earlier attempt on his life was merely a ruse to help him escape. Which is implied to be a lie, as it seems she only reunited with him to save Deadshot's life. This seems to work, as Joker starts to walk away with Harley by his side, but he stops and turns back around. Pointing his gun at Deadshot. As said by Joker himself, he doesn't like other men touching his things. But thankfully, Deadshot uses quick thinking to trick the Joker into using up his bullets and after a punch to the face, both Joker and Harley fall down into the laundry chute. After the two escape down the laundry chute, Joker activates the Dirty Bomb hidden inside the mallet of an unaware Harley. The two make their way to the island's control room where they unleash all the inmates to create enough of a diversion to escape. The two stowaway on a helicopter that Deadshot had already hijacked and together the three fight for control over Gotham while the Bomb counts down. The trio crashes into a sky scraper where Deadshot and Joker intensely fight one-another while Batman fights an angry Harley and, after successfully knocking her out, dismantles the bomb. Harley is sent back to Arkham without Joker who is thought dead after the fight against Deadshot. But Waller later states in the end that they never found the Joker's body. Deadshot survived his beatdown by the Joker and is reunited with his daughter in the end, and it is heavily implied that he shoots Amanda Waller, most likely ending the Suicide Squad for good. Character traits ''To be added Relationships *Deadshot - Temporary boyfriend. *The Joker - Enemy . *Batman - Enemy. *Amanda Waller - Temporary boss. *Killer Frost - Teammate turned enemy. *Captain Boomerang - Teammate turned enemy. *King Shark - Teammate. *Black Spider - Teammate. *The Riddler - Ally. Appearances/Voice Actors *Animation (1 film) **''Batman: Assault on Arkham'' (First appearance) - Hynden Walch Behind the scenes To be added Trivia * In Arkham Asylum, Harley's voiced by Arleen Sorkin, and in the other three games by Tara Strong. Gallery tumblr_n9v4g7d4iI1rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_n9v4g7d4iI1rl14rno8_1280.png tumblr_n4g33nKGvO1rl14rno10_1280.png tumblr_n9v3j5CD2J1rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_n9v3j5CD2J1rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_n9v3j5CD2J1rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_n9v3j5CD2J1rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_n9v3j5CD2J1rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_n9v3j5CD2J1rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_n9v3j5CD2J1rl14rno8_1280.png tumblr_n9v3j5CD2J1rl14rno10_1280.png tumblr_n50jkvYWiN1rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_n50jkvYWiN1rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_n50jkvYWiN1rl14rno3_500.png tumblr_n50jkvYWiN1rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_n50jkvYWiN1rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_n50jkvYWiN1rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_n50jkvYWiN1rl14rno8_1280.png tumblr_n50jkvYWiN1rl14rno9_1280.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h09m09s136.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h04m03s147.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-01h02m58s176.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-01h01m18s214.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-00h59m55s131.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-00h52m17s160.png Task Force BAOA.png Task Force BAOA 01.png Assault-on-arkham-black-spider.jpg Harley Quinn Captain Boomerang BAOA.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h45m24s129.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h34m32s11.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h28m49s161.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h28m18s103.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h24m10s192.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h24m08s171.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h23m59s79.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h23m49s231.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-11h45m52s249.png Task Force X 08 BAOA.png Task Force X 07 BAOA.png Task Force X 06 BAOA.png Task Force X 05 BAOA.png Task Force X 04 BAOA.png Task Force X 03 BAOA.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h23m19s182.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h32m27s34.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h23m07s57.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h13m27s159.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h34m26s205.png Cbr-BatmanQuizzesHarleyQuinnInBatmanAssaultOnArkhamClip798.jpg See Also *Harley Quinn Category:Batman: Assault on Arkham Characters Category:Villains Category:Task Force X members Category:Arkham Asylum Inmates Category:Arkham City Inmates Category:Batman Characters Category:Psychologists